1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrode material, a power storage device including the electrode material, and manufacturing methods thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been significant advance in the field of portable electronic devices such as personal computers and mobile phones. The portable electronic devices need chargeable power storage devices having high energy density, which are small, lightweight, and reliable. As such a power storage device, for example, a lithium-ion secondary battery is known. In addition, development of electrically propelled vehicles on which lithium-ion secondary batteries are mounted has also progressed rapidly owing to growing awareness of environmental problems and energy problems.
As a positive electrode active material in a lithium-ion secondary battery, a lithium phosphate compound having an olivine structure and including lithium (Li), and iron (Fe) or manganese (Mn), such as lithium iron phosphate (LiFePO4) or lithium manganese phosphate (LiMnPO4), and the like have been known (see Patent Document 1).